Going Through It
by justreadingthat
Summary: Paige and Emily learning to be together after 4 years of long distance.
1. Chapter 1

I got out the car and slammed the door l glared st paige as she jumped out the truck.

"What the hell paige" I yelled people startled now staring from my loud outburst

"You're acting crazy" paige said simply as she continued walking to the house

"Okay so if I'm crazy what the hell are you?" I yelled

"Um sane.." Paige responded calmly opening the door to our apartment and I closed it hard as soon as we got in

"So what do you call what happened today?"

"A rational reaction" paige shrugged

"How in the world is you making a scene with a clerk at our grocery store sane?" I questioned her

"You embarrassed me" I said

"I embarrassed you? You embarrassed me" Paige moved her hands bewilderedly over her head

"Paige you were about to fight her in front of everyone just for flirting with me"

"Yea so what? And you let her flirt with you again.. Emily" she responded

" I didn't let her she did it on her own"

"And you didn't say anything like always... you could at least let her know you were taken" she replied

" I'm sure she got that with how you decide to act like a possessive dog everytime we go there I surprised you don't start humping my leg" I yelled

Paiges dropped her jaw and her eyes looked like they were about to pop out of her head

I knew I messed up as soon as i said those words.

Paige turned around and brought her arms to her chest.

"That's it I'm going" Paige moved to grab her keys and I pulled her by the arm and turned her to me paiges eyes were glued to the floor

"I'm sorry paige I didn't mean that" I said sincerely

" it just hurts when she openly flirts with you and gawks at you and you do nothing ever you just let her" she sighed

"Emily it hurts that it doest bother you when I'm right there and you allow it to happen" Paige said defeated

"I'm sorry Paige it just she doesn't matter to me it's not like i flirt back and I don't want to be mean to someone" i replied

"And I don't want to act possessive but i just... you know what I don't want to get into it with you today" Paige said and made a sour face

I've learned to understand that face. The face where I fucked up and im a dumbass for not understanding why she was upset.

"I need to get some air before I end up blowing up and losing it"

She harshly pulled her hand from my grip and grabbed her jacket and walked out I followed her to the parking lot to see where she was going the same people were outside probably ease dropping from how loud we were.

Paige passed each person fuming.

"What!?" She yelled at some guy staring to much he just moved his head away and she kept walking.

I knew that this wasn't just a little flirt thing now she seemed genuinely hurt I love paige but she can definitely get in your face when she's pissed. I decided to go back in knowing she definitely need some space right now before I end up getting the third degree.

I was now alone I decided to go to a different grocery store to get the groceries we actually needed before the whole thing happened

When I got back to the apartment it was two hours later since it was further it took a little longer and she still wasn't home I started bringing in the groceries and putting them away then I started on dinner maybe it'll help a little when she gets home. I decided to go with some spaghetti. It was now another hr and I finished cooking so I called Paige to see if she was on her way and it went straight to voice mail

"Paige when are you getting home I have dinner ready and I don't want your food getting cold." Another 20 mins passed and no response I decided to call again and nothing so I put all the food away saving it for tomorrow knowing she's not gonna be calling me back anytime soon and I did not feel like eating at the moment. I decided to watch some t.v to pass the time while I waited for her to get home I ended falling asleep on the couch when I looked at my watch it now 1:30 and Paige still wasn't home. I was getting worried so I called her friends to ask is they knew where she phone calls and apologies later I called Caleb and no response so I called Hannah

"Hello" hannah groaned

"Hey Hannah I'm sorry it's late but do you know if Caleb's heard of Paige"

"Um yea they went out earlier"

"Do you know where they went?" I asked desperately

"Yea, are you sure you want to go Em Paige seemed pretty upset when she came by she didn't say what but I'm pretty sure it was something you did"

"It was that woman at the grocery store again"

"What happened?" Hannah asked

"Hannah I'll tell you everything later but right now I need to find paige and I don't want anything happening to her."

"Yea okay you got a pen"

I wrote then name of the place down and got the car keys.

10 mins later

I got out the truck and went into the bar

"Hey beautiful need some help" some guy with a skull tattooed on his head and tattoos everywhere asked

"No thank you" I politely responded

I looked around the placed looked full of bikers and Paige was there chatting with a group of people I've recognized before Paiges old military friends she now goes riding with. I've only met a couple times before. Caleb was there too laughing at something Paige had said. I came up to their group they were all clearly drunk slurring and laughing.

"Paigey you're girls here" I believe Rowan was her name said paige froze with her drink to halfway and she turned to me.

I looked at her now clearly drunk as tried monuvering around them. They all continued laughing and drinking while Paige came up to me

"I been calling you" i said while i folded my arms

"I know I turned my phone off" she replied cooly

"Paige look at the time you work early tomorrow."

"Yea I still have time"

"Time? paige it's 2am you have to be at work at 7am"

"Yea I know what time I work Emily" she said bitterly

"Look your obviously still mad but we can talk about it later grab your things"

I was surprised paige didn't fight me on this as she went to grab her jacket.

"I see you guys soon I gotta go" Paige excused herself with a choir of "see yah" and different date meet ups. We got in the car and i drove home Paige ended up knocking out a few mins within the drive back.

As soon as we got home paige got in and collapsed on the couch I took her boots off not wanting her to get the couch dirty i left her some advils and a glass of water that she can drink when she wakes up. I went back to the bedroom and decided I'll deal with her later.

It was now 6am and I started getting ready for the day I heard paige exiting the shower so I started up on breakfast I made some eggs and toast for the both of us. When paige came back into the kitchen uniform on she joined me for breakfast we ate in silence and she got up and picked up both our dishes and started on washing them. I decided to get a plastic food container and fill it with last night spaghetti so she can eat at work she cringed I knew she felt bad

"I'm sorry I missed dinner" she apologized

"It's okay" I whispered

"Look babe I definitely over reacted yesterday I really am sorry and when I get home we can talk about it for real" she said rubbing my arm up and down.

I kissed her to let her know I wasn't mad she lightly smiled at me kissed my forehead grabbed her lunch and headed for work.

I decided to take a little nap I didn't start work until 9. I woke up again and it was now 8:20 I over slept a little so I took a quick shower and headed off I was the owner of a bar and grill I pretty much had whatever schedule I want. Originally it was Paiges too I opened up the bar while she was deployed with the money she would send weekly saying she had saved up more than enough and she wasnt spending any of it out there but since coming back from the army she realized the work didn't suit her so she became a cop it was either that or she went back into the army. I was not gonna let her leave me again and worry everyday that something happened to her and not even being able to be there for her when she was struggling I still find her awake at random times because she can't sleep amd she still doesnt like to talk about it. There was no way I was gonna let her go back.

She fell into major depression when she came back and soon and started drinking more often since it was more accessible. At the time I didn't understand and didn't know everything she was dealing but Paige was turning into a dark path. One day I grabbed Paiges phone to grab a number and found residue of white powder on her phone screen. We fought for days going in circles and I flew back home until she figured out her problem because she wouldn't let me help her. I came back a week later because I missed her. It took some time but we got to the root of it all. So it goes back to her now being a cop she just couldn't back to being a regular civilian after the life she was use to so she out put the bar completely under my name and her becoming a cop. We were definitely doing better place now though. We were even looking into homes we were definitely doing a lot better it's only been a year since Paiges been back but she was now doing better now since she joined the police force 5 months ago and things like yesterday were relatively new since she joined the army straight after high school we been long distance for 4 years off and on out of the 6 years. Paige tried breaking it off many times because she didn't want to mess me up if something happened to her out there and me breaking it off because I felt she deserved more but now I'm 24 and she's 23 and we've been through so much. She was it for me I was sure no more offs I wasn't going to let her leave easily on a bad day so when I get home I was more than ready to get to what was going on with her.

Around 4 I left home and took a shower and started on dinner Paige got off at 5 and it depended what time she got home since she usually went out for a drink with some of her friends. But she promised she'd be home to talk. I decided to make white rice and black beans with a salad and some avocados on the side. I heard her opening the door around 5:20

"Hey babe" I greeted meeting her at the door and kissed her

"Take a shower food will be done soon" i said

"Smells good honey" she kissed me again and headed into the shower.

I started setting up the table once the food finished and waited for Paige to be out. I sat at the head of the table and paige decided to sit at my side

She grabbed my hand and kissed it

We remained silent while we ate Paige I finished up and paige got up to go for seconds

"You enjoying the food babe" I asked

" I always do you know that" she smiled and kissed my cheek I waited for her to finish up as soon as she did she went to the sink to wash up. I got up to stop her

"You leave that there I'll wash it up later I want us to talk now Paige"

"Alright then" she replied

We sat at the table

"Emily I really am sorry for the way I behaved" She apologized

"I'm sorry too I was being insensitive i know that now I won't let it happen again I promise" i said and I squeezed her hand

"So now tell me what's really going on" I continued

"It's just ugh I don't wanna say it" she groaned

"Come on babe well never figure this out if I don't know what going on with you or how you're feeling"

"It's just with you i always felt like I wasn't enough" she said while looking at her hands

" you know that you're way more than enough Paige"

" I don't wanna low blow you em but you know high school with maya alison you even kissed nate when we're together I always felt with you i wasn't enough or I was competing with all these people to be enough" she said while looking down

My heart broken I definitely didn't treat Paige good when we were younger so I definitely needed to fix that

"Babe I'm so sorry I did that I was so young and dumb you know at the time with Maya I just wanted to be out she was my first gf who wanted to be out with me too and it like the first relationship I had at the time I was confused by you. You were new to me and you still weren't ready to come out and maya was just there and I didn't want my mom thinking it was all a phase so i got back with Maya I'm sorry I did that to you I was stupid. Alison was the stupidest thing I did she was the first girl I ever kissed the first girl I thought I loved she was just the first ever feeling I ever had that felt real feeling not pretense for a boy you know. That being said nate was just idk but I'm gay paige i was confused with life. All of them have been just confusion in my life and I'm sorry my recklessness brought us to where we are now. I was insensitive I was 16 but you have to know I always always loved you I think maybe that's why I was so reckless because I knew you were the sure thing at such a young age that why I was always back with you besides what anyone else thought of you I didn't care"

Paige just shook her heading trying to get everything I was saying.

" and I'm not a teen anymore babe and neither are you I'm not confused anymore you're it for me I will never ever put anyone before you again ever. I don't even know how I'd live with you baby" I said crying now

It was true Paige and I had been throught so much together the last couple years. With my fathers heart attack and flucking out of college Paige was there for me even across the world when i was at my lowest she helped me love myself again and believe my life still had purpose. I went back to school and got my business degree with her help saying it was an investment. She helped me want to start living again after my fathers death.

"I don't ever want you to feel that way and I don't want you to ever leave me because I did something stupid like I did yesterday I'm sorry I can be so dense sometimes and insensitive but I won't let that happen again I promise you're the only one I love Paige and i sorry i ever made you feel other wise" I said

Paige got up and sat on my lap wiped the tears coming down my cheeks and kissed my forehead

She smiled at me and I smiled at her I wrapped my arms around her waste and held her tight and paige dropped her head on my shoulder and wrapped her arms around my neck

" I love you Paige I'm sorry"

"I love you too em and it's okay I forgive you and I'm sorry too for getting a little crazy because of my jealousy that being said idk if I'll ever get that under control I'd like apologize for my future jealousy" she laughed

I laughed too and kissed her hard I slipped my hands inside her shirt and started rubbing my hand up and down her back the kiss was no getting heated and I pawed at her ass. Paige came up and moaned and grinded herself on me while I continued pawing at her she came up and started sucking on my neck I wrapped her legs around my waste and picked her up I stood there and looked at her

"Make up sex?" I asked

"Yes em make up sex" she laughed and went back to sucking my neck I laid her on the table decideding the room was just to far.


	2. Chapter 2

"Emily" I heard Paige while she rubbed my tummy

"Mmm" I groaned rubbing the sleep out my eyes

"It's around 6, you wanna get up I made us some breakfast" Paige said

I stop mid stretch to get up on my elbows looked at her with raised left eyebrow not really believing what she just said.

"You're such a liar Paige it's obviously something you burnt and I'm going to say "aww it's okay babe" and now you want me to get up and make us breakfast" I said

"No I swear I made us breakfast" Paige said pulling me up

"Ugh" I groaned again letting Paige pull me up and headed over to the kitchen

When we go there the table was filled with so many plates there were pancakes, hash browns, small sausages, bacon, strawberries, yogurts and granolas. Everything was laid out on the table basically and in middle of the table there were some fresh flowers in a vase.

"Oh wow Paige" I exclaimed shocked more than anything

"Yup you see my baby is gonna eat good today" she came up and kissed my cheek and pulled out my chair

I smiled up at her and sat down

"What place you go and get all this?" I questioned

"What?" Paige mocked hurt

"You don't think I could of whipped this up on my own?" she asked

I laughed at that and Paige laughed too

"I love you but you can't even pour milk in a bowl with out drenching our table" I kissed her on the cheek and started filling up my plate.

" I decided to stop by Joe's Diner on my run back since I had some time and i decided to get us something to eat" she said with a mouth full of food

"By the way you got to remind me to stop by Joes after work so I can pay him back I didn't bring my wallet today"

"Okay babe I'll text you around that time" I said taking a bite of my food

"Thank you lovely lady" she said pecking me on the head taking her plate to the sink

"Seriously Paige we've just sat down do you even breathe when you eat?" I questioned

"Hey at least it don't let it go to waste but I need to shower fast or imma be late" she said running to the bathroom.

Paige was walking back in dressed and ready for work.

"Okay I'm ready to go I'll see you when I'm home" she said

I was just finishing up my juice and I threw my head back from chair so she can come down and kiss me

"Muah" I exaggerated with a loud peck

"Are you going to go out after work today?" I asked

"Nope I'll be home. How about you?" She asked back

"Yea I'm going to stop by Daniela's with Hannah and Veronica today I'm not going to stay out too late but you should still stop by and get yourself some dinner on the way back maybe Joe's since you're going to have to stop by there anyways"

"Alright I'll see you then" she said kissing me hard once more and rushing out.

Paige Pov

I just arrived at Joes since I was there I decided to stay and eat make some small talk with Joe see what's been going on with him. Joe was and older man probably mid 50s or so he didn't really look his age though he still had a head full of silver hair still in good shape too. I sometimes joined him and a group up friends to go cycling up in the mountains in the mornings. He was a colleagues of mines uncle. He also served some years in the military back in the day and we've been hitting it off since then. He was now becoming a good friend since being out here. He one of the only ones who knew about the coke incident Emily was trying to find someone to reach out to me and she thought he'd help. He did help some with that and that's when he started inviting me out cycling. It was a nice change every now and then.

"You and Emily should come by the house this Thursday we're gonna be throwing a little get together we'll have drink some music and a barbeque going" Joe said

"Since when did we decide that" Jane his wife asked

Jane was a petite Filipino woman with long black hair with some light highlights. Jane was a nurse Joe met when was stationed in the Philippines. He says it was love at first sight.

"Just now woman" he laughed

" Well you should stop by I'd like to see Emily I haven seen her in a while. Which reminds me when are you guys going to get married" Jane started questioning

"Oh you know Jane I haven't been back too long I just wanna getting everything going and stable first you know and Emily gets that"

"You sure some girls just say things because they love their partner especially a Filipino girl you know you can't make a girl wait forever.. how long it been 3 years now?" She continued

" 6 years now off and on " I responded

"You see what are you waiting for?" She exclaimed smacking my shoulder

"It's just you know um stuff " I tried explaining

"Oh Jane leave the kid alone. They're young let them enjoy their youth. Just because you're trapped doesn't mean you gotta be tying chains on everyone else" Joe said winking at me seeing how uncomfortable I was getting and I winked back for helping out

"'I'm married to you , you pinball head" she laughed.

I laughed at that too and continued on eating my food and continued having some small talk with Joe.

Jane did put some ideas in my head. I decided to ride into the city after finishing up eating at the diner. I wanted to get Emily something nice so I headed off into the city. I always enjoyed a nice ride on my bike wind blowing my hair.

An hour later I was at some fancy jewelry store I looked around to see the was more of Emily's style I looked at necklaces and rings bracelets. At the moment were definitely in a very comfortable financial situation since the bar has been doing well since Emily started it up. I still had money from my military days and even my work right now we've been just racking up money at the moment especially saving up because the apartment wasn't much at all Emily was doing that all on her own way before I moved in from base and into her apartment. We weren't spending money on anything besides groceries and essentials her truck was paid off and my bike was passed down to me from my grandpa to my dad and now me So I looked around not worried about spending today.

"Did you need any help miss?"

"Uh yea actually I wanted to look at some channel bracelets I believe they're called" I've definitely heard Emily and Hannah speak of that brand a thousand times

"Ah yes Chanel" I laughed

"This way" she guided me to the section

"That's actually really pretty" I admitted with big eyes

"For you?" she asked

"No my girlfriend" I left short not sure how some people take that

"Oh okay what's the occasion?" She asked making small talk

"No occasion really everyone just keeps asking when we'll be getting hitched and I'm sure she's getting tired of it herself so I wanna show her she's still appreciated ya know" I said while looking at the bracelets

"can I look at that one" I said pointing at one

"Well for no random occasion she'll definitely feel special with that one" she said bringing out the bracelet.

It was twisted up gold bracelets with a chanel logo hanging off the side. I knew Emily would definitely like that.

"I'll take that I still wanna look around and see if there's anything else " I said

"Okay I'll get this cleaned for you while you continue."

I looked around seeing if anything else Emily would like. My phone started ringing now speak of the devil.

"Hey I was just thinking about you" i answered

" Were you? Something sweet I hope" she said

"Always honey you know that" I spoke as I looked around

"Good" she laughed

"Did you remember to stop by Joes?"

"Yup I paid him off and I stayed and ate, Oh btw two days from now Joe is having a get together and he wants us to come byyyy" I said when I a ring caught my attention

" I'll bring something I don't know what yet though." Emily continued

"Sounds good" I said calling the woman over pointing at the glass so I can look at the ring

"Maybe I'll buy a cake or something"

'That's good" I said

"Okay I'll be home in a couple hours"

"Sounds good" it was a gold ring with the shape of a rose on top with a little pink diamond in the middle of it there were little leaves on each side blending into the band. It was a simple cute ring nothing to confuse Emily with an engagement

"The tomato sauce flew with the wind"

"Sounds good" I gave the woman a head nod and a thumbs up to let her know I'll be taking that

"You don't think that's weird"

"Mhmm" I said grabbing my wallet from my pocket

"Babe?" she dragged

"Yea Em?" I replied

"Did you hear what I said?" She asked

"Yea you're bringing some food or something" I remembered

"Oh to Joes yea" I remembered again

"Jesus Christ" I gasped once I saw the damage on the register and handed the woman my card anyways

"Em I'll see you when you get home I'm a little busy right now" I said

"No kidding " she laughed

"But okay bye I love you "

"Love you too" I said hanging up

"Thanks for your help" I said grabbing the bags

"You're welcome your girlfriend will definitely love the gifts" she said I smiled at her and headed off

I decided to go to the mall and get myself some regular white under shirts for work since I was already out here. I started getting hungry again so I stopped by and got myself a slice of pizza I sat around and just looked at the people as they walked around with their families while I ate they all looked so calm and happy. Before leaving I stopped by cheese cake factory and got some desserts for Emily knowing she loves it there which reminded me I need to make a fancy date night one of these days its been awhile since I have we've just been a little busy lately. When I got the cakes I headed towards my bike and I made sure everything was secured on my bike and headed back home.

When I got home Emily wasn't home yet so I hid her gifts and went take a shower I been out all day and I was still had my uniform pants on. I took a long hot shower put on some shorts and a tank. I started on putting clothes to wash. I went around the apartment looking for dirty clothes so I can get it all done today. I heard the door open and close with the bolt lock.

"Honey I'm home" Emily sang

"I'm in the bedroom" I yelled back from under the bed

"Not that I don't enjoy the view but what you looking for under there" she asked I came up with her socks and her shirt in my hand all while she was throwing her jacket to the other end of the room and kicking off her sandals I just gave her the death glare

"Sorry" she sheepishly smiled picked up her sandals and jacket and putting them away

"You doing laundry?" She asked

"Yea you got anything else hiding around here?"

"Why yes I do" she said kissing me and went around picking up the rest of her clothes.

"Hold on imma give you the clothes I have on too and gonna shower"

With that Emily jumped in the shower and I started on the last batch of clothes I went into the room and brought out her gifts I only left the cheesecake desserts visible and waited for Emily at the table "Hell yes I knew you loved me "she sang twirling around and sitting down

I laughed at her exaggeration and opened up the desserts I got Emily the dulce de leche caramel cheesecake and I went with the simple cheesecake.

"Mmmmm that's so good" Emily moaned with the first bite

She finished up half of hers before she started digging in on mine I blocked her off with my fork and raised my eyebrow she knew I didn't like other people forks in my food she pouted at me knowing that was my weakness

"Ugh fine" I laughed and she pulled the box to her

"I didn't mean the whole thing Em" I said trying to get it back

"You love me right? You want to make me happy?" She questioned with a serious face

"Go ahead" I laughed and just watched her eat

"Oh by the way" she started "You didn't tell me you were going to go into the city you should of told me I would of gone with you instead" she said

" I didn't either it was just a last second idea I went to get some things"

"What you get?" She asked curiously

" I got some undershirts for work"

"Paige you get those at Walmart an hour for some shirts?"

"Oh these ones are nice and soft I should of got some more actually imma get rid of those itchy shirts" I said

"They're not that bad" she laughed

"Um yea they are once you try these new ones out."

"Oh and I also got you this" I said pulling out the chanel box

Emily looked up from her fork and dropped her fork midway

"Oh my god Paige! Chanel!" She exclaimed

"You see I listen go ahead open it up" I encouraged.

Emily basically squealed from the anticipation

"Oh my god Paige this is so beautiful " Emily said amazed looking at her bracelets like she had to memorize it for a test. I just smiled at her

"I can't believe you got me this" she said still her eyes glued to it now putting it on she walked over to the mirror and looked at her wrist in different angles it looked beautiful on her and she was now doing her little happy dance and squealed

" Oh god Paige if I wasn't already going to give you some tonight you will definitely for sure be, like you crying asking me to stop kinda some tonight" I laughed at that

" I can't wait throw this in Hannah's face "

"Come sit down I got you something else " She came up and grabbed my face and kissed me slipped her tongue pass my mouth now hovering over me I was now gasping for air. Emily pecked me hard once more.

"That's just a little preview for later tonight" she seductively winked and sat on my lap leaning back her arms around my neck still looking at her bracelets she looked back at me smiled and kissed me once more

"I got you something else but first I wanna say I know it's been difficult and I'm aware I've put you through hell since I've come back and you know I still got a lot of work to do and I'm still not ready for marriage so thank you for having patience with me so I got you this ring basically like a promise ring it's nothing crazy just simple" I said showering her the ring

"Oh Paige it's so beautiful, I love it" she said slipping it on

"You know I'll wait years if I have to baby as long as we're together it doesn't matter to me" she said sincerely

" thank you sweetheart" I kissed her once more

" I want this ring to be a promise to you that even though it's not right now it's going to happen I just want to get all my bearing right I don't want you to be the girl who there waiting and waiting I promise it gonna happen I just want to be the best I could be for you" i looked at her arms rubbing them up and down

"You already are Paige " she said grabbing my chin and looking at me in eyes so it was clear I got the message

"Thank you" i kissed her

"But you know I'm not I got some work to do on myself for us I know I worry you sometimes I just go somewhere else and I can't help it as hard as I try it's like I'm there forever before I even really notice" Emily was now crying I knew how much it hurt her having to see me go through it and not really be able to do anything about it

" So it's a promise that one day you won't have to cry for me anymore and we'll be married and we'll have everything we want" I said wiping her tears

"Okay?" I said smiling at her

"Okay" she smiled back and kissed me


	3. Chapter 3

Emily Pov

I was already dressed and ready go I was just waiting for Paige to get home. I put on red jumper with some black sandals and threw on the jewelry Paige got me ready to show it off at Joe's and I'm pretty sure Hannah is going to be there and she hasn't seen it yet. I heard Paige's bike so I stepped outside to meet her.

"Hey babe" I said seeing Paige taking of her helmet and walking up to me

"Hey Em sorry I'm late I'm just gonna wash up real quick okay you look beautiful by the way" she said kissing my cheek while we headed back in i smiled at her for the compliment

"I left you some clothes on the bed to save you some trouble" I said

"Okay thank you" Paige acknowledged

"Hey Paige" I grabbed her hand before she went in noticing her facial expression was a little off when she got home

"You okay?" I asked

"Yea Em I'm fine just a little tired also I haven't ate yet the shower should pick me up though and I'll eat when we get to Joes place" she replied with a smile

"Okay I'll wait for you out here" I replied I didn't believe it but I dropped it for now.

It didn't take Paige long to get ready and she walked back out with clothes I left her. She had on a light blue collared button shirt some khaki shorts and some low converse she added a white under shirt with the outfit most likely added to take off her buttoned shirt eventually I knew she wasn't a fan of the shirt but I think she looks really good in it.

"You look really pretty honey " I verbally pointed out

"Thanks babe all your work" she smiled back

"You ready to go?" She asked grabbing the keys to the truck

"Yup let me just grab the food" I said

i made some ceviche and bought some tostadas for the barbeque.

We soon arrived at the barbeque where we can hear the music from out front we rand the bell and Jane and Joe were at the door.

"Hey Jane Hey joe" we both greeted walking in

"Hey Paige beers out there Danes out there too" and with that Paige and Joe were gone without a goodbye

Jane guided me to the table where I can place the food

"Thank Emily that looks real good I can't wait to try it"

"Thank you I've only made it a couple times but Paige says she loves it so I decided to bring some for you guys today."

"Oh I believe I saw Hannah out back somewhere" Jane said "I'll let you be I'm going to go check on the food since Joe decided to abandon his work" She continued

I walked out to the backyard and saw Hannah and Caleb deep conversation with their three year old daughter playing with some toy at their side. I also saw Paige on the other side at a corner with a group of people taking shots. I guess that meant she'll be getting pretty drunk early on but she seemed to be having a good time so far.

"Aunt Emmy" little Marilyn came running

"Hello little lady you look pretty as ever" I said picking her up

"You pretty" she smiled and started playing with my hair

"Marilyn I know it's aunt Emmy but you can't leave my side like that okay" Hannah came running after giving her a serious pointed finger

" Okay mommy" she said still playing with my hair

"Hey Emily where's Paige?" Caleb asked and I pointed to Paige where a group of people were hissing at a shot they probably just took .

"Hey Hannah I'm going to head over there okay" He said pointing to where Paige was

"Okay babe just remember your daughter is here I don't need you acting like a fool" she responded

"Deal" with that Caleb headed over there Paige already serving him up a shot

"Your girlfriend is a bad influence on my husband" Hannah laughed I laughed to not really being able to deny it.

"How are you guys doing?" Hannah asked

"Where doing fine at the moment actually" I brought out my arm so Hannah can see the new bracelet and the ring

"No way when did she get you this I'm going to have to talk to Caleb"

"Oh a ring Em?" She gasped examining my hand

"A promise ring" I pointed out

"That's really pretty did you have a birthday I forgot about ?" she questioned

"No I laughed she just wanted to get me something nice" I said

"Lucky" Hannah scoffed now playing with bracelet

"She loves me " I said smiling at her

Hannah and I sat around at a little table and I filled her in on what happened early this week and just catching up on what we've missed since we're usually busy nowadays

"Your lover is over there sticking her hands on all the food" Hannah pointed out behind me

I craned my neck to look behind me and sure enough Paige was hovering over table where all the food was spread out. She had also took off her buttoned shirt she had took off at some point. I handed Marilyn back to Hannah and let her know that I'd be back and walked over to Paige.

"Paige what the heck the gross other people are going to eat that too" I said smacking her hand away from the ceviche I brought.

"It's just so…. good" she moaned getting another piece of tostada and picking up some ceviche with it.

"Paige stop that" I said smacking her hands away again I grabbed her a plate and filled it up with the food I brought

"You go sit there where Hannah is also say hello don't be rude I'll bring you anything else you want" I said handing her the plate I had for her.

"Okay can you bring some limes oh and a beer too please, thank you" she kissed my cheek with a mouth full of food. "I love you" she said and wondered off.

"Hannah took my food she said the baby was hungry" back at my side.

I wasn't surprised by that so I gave her the plate I had and nudged her to go sit and served myself again. I served myself and soon joined them.

"Here you go" I said handing Paige her beer.

"Thanks honey" Paige thanked me

"This is so good Em" Hannah moaned

"Thank you Hannah" I thanked

"The best" Paige said with a mouth full of food "She's seriously the best cook ever no one compares" she continued complimenting

"Thanks babe but please finish the food in your mouth and then talk we're in public

"Sorry" she said with food in her mouth again and I rolled my eyes at her.

"So Hannah how's the pregnancy" Paige started now done with her food making conversation

"It good we have an appointment next week to find out the sex of the gender. I can't wait. We were both ecstatic when we found out Marilyn was going to be a girl so " Hannah replied

"Oh okay that good" Paige said taking a long drag of her beer just like that she finished her conversation with Hannah I rolled my eyes at that Paige wasn't much for communication with people. I believe I was the only person she's ever had lengthy conversations with and the thought made me smile.

"What are you smiling at?" She questioned

"You" I smiled at her

Paige smiled back she grabbed my chair and dragged me to her so she can kiss me

"Come here" she said and I went over and sat on her lap

"I missed you all day today" she said hugging me and smiled up at me

"Okay me and Marilyn are third wheeling you guys so hard" Hannah said " Want to go see daddy ?" Hannah said walking off with her daughter

I brought my attention back to Paige and she was still looking at me I smiled at her and pecked her lips once more

"I missed you too" I confessed and she kissed me again a little longer this time

"How much you drink today Paige" I laughed knowing she always got very affectionate and handsy when she had a few.

"A little I guess" she said rubbing my legs up and down.

"How was your day?" I started

"It was whatever just work, you know. How was your day?" She replied

"It's okay to share some things that happen at work you know?"

"I just don't want to put you through it" she said rubbing my thighs "It's not always a happy ending and we're out here having a good time I don't want to shift the mood" she continued.

I lightly smiled at her to let her know I understood her point. I went back to finishing off my food It was nice just sitting with Paige (or on Paige) just talking and not even talking just being with her always made me feel safe and content.

"So I was thinking.. " Paige started after some time. I moved sideways threw my leg over the other and leaned back a little so I can have a better view of her and Paige stared playing with the bracelet on my ankle

"I was thinking maybe if you wanted to join me this weekend" she asked looking back at me now

Ever since Paige came back she would leave every Friday night and return Saturday night to go camping by herself she said it helped her refresh basically and this is the first time she has invited me to ever join her so I knew it was a big deal for her to ask me this. It was saying that we were continuingly headed in the right direction.

"Are you sure you'll be okay with me going?" I questioned studying her face to see if she was serious

"Yea I want you to only if you want to though."

"Of course I want to" I smiled at her "We can even stay the extra day if you want" I continued

"That sounds even better babe" she said looking at me with those enamored eyes

"Just me and you" I smiled at her.

This moment was perfect her looking at me with those eyes I never felt unloved when she looked at me that was and just as fast she ruined it in the middle of the barbeque Paige decided to smack my butt with a loud clap. I sat up and looked around to see if anyone just saw what happened . It didn't seem anyone was paying attention

"I am going to kill you Paige I don't know what made you think that was okay?" I questioned her with daggers

"You love it" she said simply

"We're in public with all of our friends there are kids here" I went on

"They don't care Em" she continued while rubbing my butt trying to make some point

"I care Paige" I said throwing her hands off me and getting up. I gathered the plastic plates to throw away Paige got up too and walked with me towards the trash which was right next to the cooler.

"Joe don't let her get any more drinks" I told Joe who was in front of the cooler.

He tried blocking her and Paige moved left and right like she was in a basketball game making Joe lose his balance and slip a little and Paige swooshed in and grabbed another beer . At that I gasped making sure he was okay while Paige boomed with laughter

"Come on now Joe I was a star athlete back in high school" she laughed popping opening her beer and taking a victorious drink

"Well I tried" Joe laughed

"Paige you jerk he's twice your age" I said smacking her shoulder

"Hey he works out just as hard as I do but sorry Joe I was only kidding around you okay?" she questioned

"I'm fine you just caught me off guard is all" he shook off. We laughed at that knowing Joe had no hard feelings

The day flew into night and we continued laughing even danced a little until people started heading home. I helped clean a little when there were a few people but went home early knowing we had to get up early for work. All in all it was a good time.


	4. Chapter 4

Paige Pov

"Hey babe I'm just leaving the store I'll be home soon" I said while filling up the truck with the bags. I took Emily's truck to work today figuring it'll be easier since I had to pick up some things afterwards.

"Okay babe I took most things out of the closet I'm pretty sure this is everything" Emily replied

"Alright once I'm home I'll just take a quick shower and we'll be out I'm pulling out now I got to go" I said starting up the truck

"See you when you get home love you" Emily said

"Love you too" I said exiting out the parking lot.

I was nervous for this weekend I've never spent the entire day just me and Emily. Either one of us was usually at work or doing something usually throughout the day I'd just go out take a ride go to the bar and just isolate myself and Emily go out with some friends or go to the gym. I figure this trip will help us become a little closer . This time I can't just go off and leave Emily alone if something happens with me. There will be no wondering off no isolation just me and her. I was nervous but I had to do it. I just arrived home and I sat in the truck for a bit trying to get the nerves out of my head. I saw Emily outside trying take as many bags out of the apartment she seemed to be struggling at that I laughed she always tried out doing herself I might as well help her getting it all in the truck.

"Hey baby" Emily said when I came up next to her

"Hey honey you need help?" I laughed trying to take some the chairs she was dragging

"No no just get the other stuff there in the living room floor" she responded.

I just stared at Emily amused really at her struggling. She had now dropped one of the chairs and now kicking towards the truck all while barefoot

"Well go Paige! The faster we put everything away the faster you take a shower and the faster we'll be out of here" she said starting to get annoyed while trying to get a grip on the other chair and trying not to drop the little table in the other.

I laughed and shook my head and went to get the rest of the things I came back out with Emily suit case

"Em you know we're going camping miles away from people right you could be naked out there and no one will know" I said picking it up to throw in the back seat.

"Jeez what the hell you carrying rocks in there?" I questioned her

"haha go take your shower before the sun goes down" she dismissed

With that I headed inside stripped out of my uniform and hopped in the shower. When i got out and threw some clothes in my old military bookbag. I threw on a long sleeve with cargo pants put on my boots and grabbed my jacket. And headed to the truck Emily followed suit and was right beside me buckling up.

"Oh by the way here" I said grabbing a bag from the back and giving it to Emily

"Ohh another gift" she smiled before opening it her smile went away once she saw what it was I laughed and started up the truck to get out of here

"They're not supposed to be cute Em." I said

"Oh no they're cute" she tried spinning them shoes around to get a better look

"Em they're just some boots so your nice shoes won't get dirty they're your new camping boots and those are thermal socks for your feet since you're feet always get so cold trust me you'll see when sleep time comes"

"Okay well thank you " she thanked kissing my cheek

"Why don't you put on some music" I said passing her the aux chord

"Okay" she smiled and the car filled up with Beyonce

"Oh I packed us some food to eat so we won't have to get everything out when we're there since it'll be late"

And she took out some burritos

"Oh thanks Em" I said grabbing the burrito

"Mmm that's really good" I looked at her taking a bite and steering with one hand. I took my eyes off the road for a second to look at her and she had some hot sauce all on the side of her lip

"Hey keep your eyes on the road" she pushed

"Okay then " I laughed and gave her a napkin I had in my hand

It didn't take too long to get to our destination.

I started on putting up the tent and starting the fire using the car headlights to give a little light.

It's really pretty out I heard Emily say beside me.

"Yea I liking coming to this spot" I said grabbing the chairs and putting them by the fire.

"Here" I said opening up a beer and passing her one

"You sit relax enjoy the view while I finish setting up the tent"

"Don't mind if I do" she said popping open here beer and relaxing

I grabbed the extra blanket and pillows Emily brought and threw them all inside the tent it was stuffed but it'll at least make the floor more comfortable.

I finished up and joined Emily on the chair and opening a beer for myself.

And sat down in the chair next to her.

"How was your day?" I asked

"It was good, I been looking forward to this all day to be out here with you" she said grabbing my hand and she came up and kissed my forehead I looked up at her and kissed her lips and she sat back down and smiled at me taking a sip of her drink

I took a sip of my drink looked out into the trees to gather my thoughts for a second. Letting the reality sit that Emily was out here with me it felt strange if I was being honest

"What is it?" She asked

"Nothing I'm glad you're here" I said grabbing her hand smiled at her and looked backed into the trees and took another drink enjoying the scenery.

I was glad she was here just nervous how it'll all play out. I finished up my beer before I psyched myself out and got up to get another

"You want another beer Em?" I asked while getting myself one

"Yea I'll take one." she replied

We sat there in silence with the occasional smiles having a couple drinks enjoying the fire and the scenery. The weather outside was perfect it was hot and it wasn't freezing

" I'm happy you invited me out here with you today I was really surprised though " Emily started bringing me out of my thoughts

I finished up my drink and got up to get another couple beers so we won't have to be getting up and down I opened up the next one and took a couple sips

I felt her eyes on me with every move I made

"What made you change your mind?" she questioned when I didn't respond to her last statement

I cleared my throat and looked at her.

"I figured it was time you know for me to bring you out."

I took another drink feeling my heartbeat increase

"It's not fair for me to leave you sleeping home alone every weekend"

" I.. " she started before I interrupted knowing what she was going to say

"I know you have Hannah.. but Hannah has her family Em it's not the same"

She nodded at that knowing it was true she looked down now taking a sip of her own drink

"Everyone is at home with their families and I'm putting space between us it ain't fair to you" I said looking at her eyes so she can see how sincere I was

"It was really hard in the beginning" Emily admitted "I didn't think too much because at least you were home every other day"

"I don't like when I don't know where you are Paige at least when you're here I know where you are" she said sadly

"I'm sorry Em that won't ever happen again not anymore, okay." and she nodded I could really tell what she was thinking but I can tell she didn't fully believe it and I felt like I needed to say a little more

"You know when you left me to be with your mom I thought good that way you don't have to see this monster I am there are day where I'm not recognizable I feel like I don't know like I'm stuck in this other place" I looked down at the dirt when Emily came to look at me I couldn't really handle her glare at moment but I continued

"When you came back I knew I had to figure out something because as much as you deserve I can't ever leave you Em never. So I I knew I had to figure out something that's why I started taking these trips more often I could just hold it together for a week then come out here and leave it out here" I said gesturing around

"I just don't want you to leave me Emily" I said bringing my drink to my lips my heart was rapidly beating this is the most honest I ever been with Emily most open I had been with her with this situation we been going through for a long time now. I was scared

Emily grabbed my drink and set it down in my chairs holder and grabbed both my hands now leaning towards me from her chair and bringing my hands to her lap she smiled for second before she got serious and looked down to play with my hands.

"When my father died i was a mess I treated you so bad Paige I'd put you down anytime I had the chance to speak with you and I'd break it off every other month and you stayed" she said looking up now

"There was one day I was serious I couldn't keep doing this to you so I told you I met someone else so you'd get that I was done completely and you said "good luck to her that you now had friends all around the world in high places"

"It'd be a shame if they found narcotics in her possession that could put her away for life " I continued when I remembered

"And I couldn't stop laughing at how crazy you can be" She laughed a little

"For a long time I cried every day and anytime you had the chance you made me laugh. Do you know how hard it was to even smile during that time Paige?" Emily now had a few tears running down her face I rubbed her the tears away as she continued

"I will never leave you Paige I don't care what it is you think I'll be scared of seeing but I'm not as soft as you think" I pulled Emily up so can come sit with me I knew how hard it was for her to even mention her father. I rubbed her back and kissed her head as she cried into my shoulder.

A while passed as I kept rubbing her back it was quite the fire crackling and Emily's tears had subsided. She and sat up and kissed me so hard I almost felt the chair tilt back a little " I love you Paige" she said staring deep into my eyes her eyes sore from crying

"I love you more" I kissed her back just as hard she kissed me

She grabbed the back of my head and deepened the kiss. I held her tight by the waist so she wouldn't fall back and deepened the kiss until we had to come up for some air

"So what do you think want to make this a little a tradition for us?" I asked smiling up at her

"Yes I like being anywhere with you but one condition"

I nodded for her to continue

"We have to go back and get some better looking boots."

"As soon as we get back" I smiled up at her


	5. Chapter 5

Going out camping last weekend went better than I had expected. I felt like Emily and I opened some new doors. I don't know which way it'll go from here but it felt nice talking to her and it felt nice listening to her. I always feel like I can lose her at any moment. We always seem to just clash at times us being so different to each other but there is no one at all I'd rather be with.

I was able to get off work a little early today so I can surprise Emily at work today. I had set up some little appointments with a real estate to go look at homes. I left it as a little surprise for Emily. I know she believes that this will take another couple months but I'm ready to just start building a real home together. As soon as I arrived at the bar I walked in and I couldn't really see her around.

"Paige! How you been we never see you around here anymore it's been months" Jerry one of the older local who was a regular greeted me from the bar.

"Yea I don't really have much time now that I'm working all the time" I said placing my helmet down on the bar

"Well you're looking good in your uniform girl that badge real?" he teased picking at the badge

"Of course" i smiled

"You seen Emily around?" I continued

"Not for a while now I'm sure she's out back in her office maybe I don't really know "

"Okay thanks I'll talk to you another time" I waved off and went behind the counter into the back

I looked around for Emily she was in her office in all her glory feet kicked up on the desk beer in one hand and burger in the other watching some show on her laptop.

"What a life you live" i teased walking in her office and closing the door behind me setting my helmet down on her desk.

Emily beer spilt on the side of her mouth not really expecting anyone coming around.

"Wow and classy too" i laughed

"You got the full package" she laughed wiping her mouth with a napkin

"What are you doing here? " she continued standing up wrapping her arms around my neck.

"There wasn't much going on today so i took the rest of the day off thought I'd come see you" i smiled wrapping my arms around her as well.

"And i wanted to do this" I said kissing her lips

"Mmm" Emily moaned sweetly with a smile on her lips

"Couldn't get enough this morning?" Emily teased.

"Never" i laughed and kissed her again

"Well good because i was in the middle of some heavy stimulation so I'm ready baby" she laughed

"What you and that burger?" I laughed along

"Don't forget the beer" she laughed pulling away with one last peck

"Did you want something to eat?" She asked sitting back down and continued eating her meal

"No thanks I'm good for now" i said

"What about a drink?" She asked as i starting unbuttoning my work shirt.

"I'll pass right now" i declined

"What McCuller passing up a drink something must be serious." She teased closing her laptop

"As a matter of fact there is" i said pulling out my tucked shirt and sitting down on the seat in front of her

" I was thinking maybe we could go look at some places today whenever you finish up"

"Yea of course are you serious" Emily happily shrieked getting her coat food all forgotten.

"You can finish first" I insisted

"Nope i want to go now I'll give this to Eddie he'll eat anything. We'll get something on the way back" she said pulling on my hand.

"Alright hold on " I said retrieving my clothes and helmet then joining her.

"Hey Rita I'm out a little earlier so you're in charge" Emily called out while we walked out

"Hey I'll meet you out the apartment so I can drop off the bike and I can get out of this" i said tugging on my dirty uniform

"Okay babe I'll meet you there" she popped her head out of her truck and plucked her lips for a goodbye kiss.

I kissed her and jumped on my bike and started on the way home.

I got home much faster than Emily since riding the bike was much faster. I jumped in the shower for a quick hot shower and get todays early morning smell out the way. I could always just get lost in feeling of the hot water hitting my back easing my muscles. It feels like a sauna just clearing out my mind.

When i came back out Emily was sitting on the couch entranced by her phone. I rolled my eyes at her she always has to have some screen in front of her eyes. I walked into the room and started on dressing myself. I was the complete opposite from her when it came to my phone I always found replying to a text overwhelming pointless and needless conversations of small talk if I'm being honest. I'd rather just have a get together and that way personally see who's good it's always easy to lie in a text and i always found myself good at reading people just from putting time in them and understanding them . I never really talk much but i definitely listen.

"Hurry up Paige!" i heard Emily yell from the living room and bringing me out of my thoughts

"Almost done" I yelled back putting on some socks and walking out the door

"Jeez princess you say i take forever to get ready your showers take years." Emily said looking around for her things

"Hey that was a fast one" i let her know

"No babe it's been like half an hour since i been here" she corrected showing me the time on her phone

Time must of flew for me not realizing but i do appreciate my showers. Having a hot shower is something I'll never take for granted.

"Did you put on lotion?" Emily questioned

"Oh i forgot" Emily roller her eyes and walked back in the room bringing lotion and handing it to me

"Here you put it on in the truck and seriously Paige please start putting on lotion and taking care of your skin i can't remind you all the time" she went on

"I just find it so pointless" i said putting on my shoes by the door and checking if i had everything

"Okay ready to go" we walked out and i locked the door to the apartment making sure everything was secured and we walked to the truck. I opened up the door and sat by Emily as she started up the truck

"So…" I stared

"I set up some appointment around this side of town and more towards the country side i know we talked about the city but i don't know i just find it a little too much for me at this moment maybe next week we can check some places.."

"Okay babe" Emily nodded understanding from previous conversations and pulled out the parking lot and started our route to the address I put on the gps.

If I was being honest i found the city to be a little overwhelming there was always so much going on so much noise and so many faces and i don't have any idea where its comes from or where they are and sometimes it just comes all around and I can't pinpoint where it comes or if its heading for me. I don't understand why I started feeling this way. I knew Emily loved being in the city going shopping and going out to different places to eat. She loved being around people being a part of a big community. I felt Emily grab my hand bringing me out of my thoughts

"Hey i don't care where we live just as long as I'm with you i can live in the middle of an ocean on a raft just as long your butt is right next to me" she said taking quick glances at me knowing what I must have been thinking about

"I love you" i smiled at her and holding her hand with both hand and squeezing a little

" I love you too no more sad faces okay babe todays a happy day" she said squeezing my hand glancing back where I smiled at her and she smiled back and went back to focusing on the highway. It was going to be a littles way

The best thing about being with Emily is that it wasn't an every now and then thing she did to show how much she loved me she did not just use words but actions as well. She was always looking out for me making sure if I was okay and I felt safe. I once opened up to Emily on how alone and unloved I felt growing up. My mother had bailed the day i was born and I rarely saw my father because he was usually busy with work and I wasn't much of a social person . I understand now though now that I'm older that with my father it wasn't easy for him to do it all by himself he always made sure i was more than fed and clothed and he always supported anything i did a little tough but still there nonetheless . He's always said "If you're gonna do something don't halfass it. You have to put in work" the day after i told him I wanted to join the swimming team he started installing a pool. I knew he loved me but when I was younger it didn't stop me from feeling lonely that was until Emily and I got together though.

Having someone genuinely care on how I was or wonder why I was so quiet and what my ambitions were what my favorite song was. Someone invested in me was something I couldn't believe she always made me feel loved and safe even if we were head to head in an argument. Having her leave me a plate of food even if she wanted to strangle me. I never felt that love and she gave it to me 100x more what I'd ever experienced or what I ever thought it would feel like.

I looked over at Emily and smiled her eyes concentrated on the road singing along lowly to the stereo. Her long hair thrown to one side. Getting a better view of her beautiful face. I know I won the jackpot with her there must have been someone on my side when she agreed to being with me.

"You're being cheesy" Emily said through a smile her eyes on the road.

I brought her hand to my face and kissed her knuckles and placed it on my lap

"Yup and you love it" I smiled her way

"I do when I get to do something about it." She said rubbing my thigh with her free hand

"So you can't?" I teased

"Oh I can.." she pointed rubbing her hand up my thigh a little higher. My breath stuck in my throat and she threw a winning smile my way knowing she can easily get to me

"Don't start something you can't finish Em.." I said grabbing a hold of her hand

"Then don't stop me" her voice now lower than usual and freeing her hand from mine and placing it back to my thigh

I looked back at her noticing the change in her voice. Her eyes darker taking quick glances to the space between my thighs licking her lips

"Em.." i gasped sounding more of a moan than a warn when her hand was just an inch away from my heat

She cupped my sex and i let out a load moan and she looked back over to me with a smug smile knowing she won. And she mewed her fingers on my heat over my pants

"Oh god" i moaned as she continued adding pressure

I rolled my body on her hand subconsciously she felt good and I wanted more and i grabbed my boobs to get some more stimulation

Emily taking quick glances to the road which was pretty much empty the way we were going

She tried digging her hand down my pants impatiently but my pant strings were tied to tight

"ugh" she groaned getting frustrated to get into my pants until she finally got them loose

"Pull down your pants babe come closer" Emily said taking glances to my heat with a determined face

I took off my seatbelt and moved into the middle seat and Emily kissed my head once I got closer her eyes still on the road

"Pull your pants down " she said huskily

I pulled my pants down slightly and Emily dug her hand quickly already rubbing circles on my clit

"Oh fuck Em" i moaned and pinched my nipples not getting enough

Emily continued rubbing me and gathering my wetness and moving it back to my clit rubbing faster. It was getting harder to catch my breath and Emily dug two fingers inside with the best angle she could

"Oh fuck" i moaned when I felt her fingers inside me

"Fuck babe you feel so good" I moaned

"You're so fucking hot baby" Emily said from her side taking as many glances as she could.

"Oh fuck yes" i moaned when Emily hit the right spot

"Right there babe" I moaned pushing the rest of my pants off so Emily could get in better and i sat in just my shirt

Emily thrusted faster now that she had more space

Oh fuck i moaned and clenched my teeth

"You like that baby" Emily husked

"Fuck yes Em harder" I moaned and she slowed the car down and pulled out into the dirt parking the truck facing the fields glad that the windows were tinted black and she unbuckled her belt grabbing a hold of my hand and pulling me to her

"Come here" she commanded

I sat on her lap and was attacked with a hard kiss so lost trying to get as much from her lips as I could I broke the kiss with a loud moan when raised me by the waist with and plunged her fingers back into me

"Oh Em" i moaned while she attacked my neck

She grabbed and pawed at my ass bringing me closer to her.

"Get naked" she said and i pulled off my shirt and bra as fast as I could

And started rolling me body on her hand to get her in me deeper

"I'm so close babe" my voice so harsh

Emily moved her lips down to my nipples and alternated sucking on each nipples

Of fuck harder babe i said bringing myself down harder and she added a third finger continuing her attack on my breast.

"Oh" i moaned feeling my stomach clench while Emily started curling her fingers

"Oh Emily… I'm.. I'm going I'm going to cum babe" I

Emily grabbed a hold of my waist lifting me up higher continued hammering her fingers inside me my pussy tighten around her fingers I could barely move

"Oh fuck Em fuck" I threw my head back with a loud moan as I came all around her finger

"You're so beautiful" she moaned kissing all over my neck and she slowly curled her fingers through me as I rode through the waves

"So sexy" She moved the kisses from my throat up to my lips whimpering on her lips when she pulled her fingers out me I missed them instantly

"I want to take you so hard right now over and over again" she husked grabbing a tight squeeze of my ass and kissed me hard

"But if i don't move someone is gonna come over thinking we're broken down" she peppered kissing over my head

"We can't have anyone finding you like this.." she whispered in my ear

"Right babe?" she questioned me with a smile

"Right" I said unsure willing to take the chance just to get Emily's fingers back inside me

"ugh" groaned frustrated

"Don't worry babe this isn't the end of it today" she laughed lightly

"Oh I know I still haven't had my turn" I kissed her one last time and started putting my clothes back on while Emily helped looking for what was scattered

An unexpected turn but not mad at the outcome but now our realtor was definitely going to be annoyed with us

We were back on the road now arriving at our first destination. A woman around her thirties tall skinny with a short bob hair cut waited for us

"Hi I'm Paige McCullers we spoke on the phone" I approached the woman shaking her hand

"This is my partner Emily" I introduced as they shook hands

"Hello ladies I'm Lorena I been expecting you right this way please" she lead us inside

"Come on in and I'll show you ladies around"

We had a little tour of the place and the woman let us off to wonder around for ourselves to look around. We ended up in the kitchen Emily looking all around from across me

"I want something like this kinda" She spoke facing the kitchen arms spread out on the middle island.

I wrapped my arms around from behind trying to see what she was looking at

"Like how?" I asked

"I want a big kitchen with a big dining room"

"Whatever my queen wants she gets" I said kissing her head

"What about you?" she asked turning in my arms throwing her arms around my neck

"Hmm" I thought for a sec as we rocked around  
"I want land like a big yard to do whatever I please with" I answered

"What else do you want?" I asked rocking us side to side

"Like 10 rooms?" she smiled at me her eyes looking back in forth from eyes to my lips our faces so close

"What are we going to do with so many rooms?" I laughed

"Fill them with our kids obviously" she smiled teasingly

"10 kids?" I gasped stalling our little dance

"10" she said laughing at my reaction

"hmm" I pretended to ponder

"10 is a lot but if its 10 puppies my girl wants my girls gets" I laughed

"Seriously though how many kids do you want?" she asked me

"I don't really know maybe 4 would be a good number i do want a big family but 10 Em not that's a lot of kids"

"We can do it " she said determinedly

"Oh yea? You're forgetting I work 50 plus hours a week and you have a bar to run." I reminded

"I mean I could just pop in out since the bar is doing so well I can even open up some more bars around we'll be financially stable enough to have 10 kids." she insisted

"Babe I love you but 10 kids is crazy" I said

She pouted at me knowing that breaks anything. I looked out the window pretending I didn't see her.

"Oh look there's Lorena lets go meet her so we can go look at the other houses" I grabbed her hand leading us to Lorena

We were back home now. We spent the rest of the day looking at the rest of the homes we had planned for today and we actually found a place and we put down an offer on the house and we'll just have to wait and see what comes. It was kind of beat up but Emily says she can fix it up with time and make it more to our liking. The backyard was pretty big and beautiful with the forest right behind so i wouldn't be having to go away to clear my mind when it was just in our backyard if we did get the house. The kitchen was huge it was out dated but Emily looked forward to fixing that up the most. Everything was perfect if it had just a little work

"Today was great I'm so happy with how today turned out." She said putting the lid on the put and came and joined me on the couch throwing her head on my chest and bring my arm around her

"I really hope we get that place"

"I think that we will" she said happily

"But seriously Emily you don't mind the area I know you like being out in the city." I asked seriously

"I do like the city" she confessed

"I like that there a lot of options like for food , stores , its diverse you know but it's something i enjoy every now and then plus it'll be harder to raise a family in the city and a family is what I want most." she continued

"I've always lived in little suburb kind of area similar to this area out here its quiet I like the quiet too but i don't like that out here there's so many judge mental people" Emily said making a sour face.

"I've never lived out in the country side but I'm really looking for to it from what you've told me. It'll just be me and you i like how that sounds…. eventually some kids plus it's not a long drive back out here at all if I want to come see my friends the roads are always empty." She shrugged

"Okay. I just don't want you to feel like you're stuck anywhere, you know" I said rubbing her shoulder

"I never feel stuck with you" Emily said kissing my shoulder

"Thank you for everything" I said sincerely

"What for?" she asked

"Just everything… who you are with me, how you love me your patience thank you" I said kissing the top of her head

"You make it easy" she smiled at me

"I find that hard to believe" I laughed

"Well you can be a pain in the butt but even so i still find you cute" I rolled my eyes at her knowing that was a lie

"Especially when you do that" she said poking me.

Just then we heard one of the neighbors having some kind of argument outside

"Ugh, I can't wait to so see if we get this place i just wanna leave this place" I groaned

"Where you going?" I asked as Emily as she got up

"Hey for once it's not us I want to be the nosey neighbor now" Emily said getting her little bin so she can pretend to water the plants we had out front.


End file.
